


Water Conservation

by Mandibles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandibles/pseuds/Mandibles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They take showers together and never get clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Conservation

“It’s to conserve water,” Scott insists between kisses and nips and licks, but they both know it’s a filthy, filthy lie, almost as filthy as the way Jackson gasps in his mouth as he ruts against his thigh. His cock—stiff, pink, and gorgeous—slides up his skin easily and Scott is quick to return the favor, gripping sharp hips and thrusting his hips. “You know,” he continues, breathless, “To save on the water bills.”

Jackson snorts but it dissolves into a smack of lips, another kiss, then the sudden rush of water as Scott presses the two of them back into the spray of the showerhead. And, he’s just so fucking hot like this, Jackson, all pink-faced and eager in his arms with his hair slicked back and his eyes so deep, so blue. Scott reaches between their rocking bodies for Jackson’s erection; he hisses when Jackson gropes for him, too, while tugging on his bottom lip.

At the first few strokes, they tremble, shake against each other, moans bouncing off the walls and filling the steamy air.

“Fuck,” Jackson hisses into Scott’s shoulder.

“Oh man, Jackson,” Scott moans, “Fuck yeah.”

Jackson’s heavy in Scott’s hand, hotter than the scalding water that cascades over them. Every time he squeezes on the upstroke, Jackson gasps and his knees practically buckle against Scott’s. Scott tries focusing on that, on the cock in his hands and the anxious body pressed to him, to ignore just how close he is himself, how Jackson’s ruthless pace make his chest clench and his balls draw up tight, tight, tight to his body.

His efforts are in vain, however, he realizes, once his toes start to curl and he starts losing air.

“Jackson, shit! Shit, I’m gonna—gonna—”

A rich groan beats him to it, though, rising from somewhere deep in Jackson’s chest and leaving in thick, creamy spurts over Scott’s stroking fist. “ _Yeah_ ,” Scott encourages, voice husky, as he sucks the line of Jackson’s jaw with loud, wet noises. “Come for me, baby, yeah.”

“Son of a bitch,” Jackson manages dreamily with an orgasmic spasm, two, before he hooks an arm around Scott’s neck and sets his hand back to work. He murmurs, “You too, you too,” like a prayer as his hand flies over Scott’s cock and Scott decides that the only right thing to do is give in, jerk and spasm with a sharp shout that makes their ears ring.

Scott’s dirty hand joins Jackson’s around his dick as they milk the orgasm out of him, come speckling across Jackson’s stomach before being washed away in rushing rivulets from the showerhead. Wet with water, slick with sweat, and sticky with come, they pant into each other’s mouths, foreheads and noses butting.

The shower has long since gone cold.


End file.
